Twins The Elle and Becca Story
by winterflower146
Summary: Elle and Becca are long lost sisters. Now, their BFFS are the Jobros. Becca falls for Nick, And Elle's Boyfriend Dies. Joe has a major crush on Elle, and he is accused of Murder! READ TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!
1. Like, Whoa!

Chapter 1 School.

Elle was in the hallway with Her Best Friends, Joanne, Abbie, Alex and Jordyn. They laughed about the stupidest things.

"Did you see Miley Cyrus' Idea of Mix and Match?" Alex brought up That hideous outfit Miley had worn to The Jonas' House, at Joes Party.

It was an ugly Blue and Yellow Checkered skirt with a Green and White plaid top, Brown leggings and Orange shoes. Ouch.

"Duh, of course we did! We were all there, and it was quite hard to miss." Elle said. Abbie, Joanne and Jordyn laughed.

"She must have been trying to impress----" Abbie started. But then, the bell rang for first period.

Elle ran to class, along with Abbie who had the same 1st period as her. Elle quickly ran to her seat, then noticed, Kiki. The "so called prettiest" of the school, passing a note to Kendra, her best bud.

"Hey, you!" Kiki said to Elle, Elle frantically looked around the room to see who was talking to her. "What?" Elle asked. "Pass this to Kendra, mmm...kay?" Elle rolled her eyes and Kiki turned around. Just for giggles, Elle opened the note.

_Heyyyyy... Kendra. Hows tonight? I met this HOT boy at the swim meet. So into me. I love him, hes coming over tonight, bring Josh your Boyfriend and We can go to a pizza place or something. Dont tell anyone! This is a secret, PLUS scince Josh Is someone elses Boyfriend, someone could rat on us. I think tonight we can think up a little plan to ruin The Jonas Brothers Girls little relationship. We can ruin their reps, maybe we can ruin it at the beach? I think you catch my drift. :) Luff ya._

Elle gasped. How dare that little disgusting Brat do that to us. JOSH better pay!! Elle decided that note would never be passed to kendra, instead the note would go to Abbie, who would pass it to Mark, Who would pass it Lola, who would pass it to---- you get it.

Mrs Connors came in late. "Sorry everyone! I had a Pet crisis! I was just 5 minuets late. Now open your books to page 676...Were gonna do a little more algebra then do percentages." No one really cares if shes late.

Elle pretended to strech and passed the note to Abbie. "Whats this?" Abbie whispered. "Read it." Elle said.Abbie nodded.

"OH MY GOD!" Abbie yelled. "Yes, Miss Abbie?" Mrs Connors asked. Abbie hesitated. "I thought there was a----a---a bee on my seat, um But its all good now, Um, I--- ya know, I---" "Oh, Please. You were passing a Note!" Mrs. Connors walked over to Abbie and snatched the note right out of her hands.

"Well, This is a rude note! And Kiki wrote it for Kendra. Abbie somehow Read it! Dentention! All 3 of you!" Mrs. Connors said. "But Mrs Connors! Elle read it too. I saw her! I saw her read it!" Kendra said. "Well, Elle. Detention for you, also."

All 4 of the girls got up and walked to detention. "Thanks." Elle murmered. Abbie walked close. "I cant believe that stupid Brat!" Abbie whispererd. "Damn!" Kiki said, "I cant believe you read the note!" "YEAH! I think it was meant to be that I read it! You were planning to Pull a prank of us! And it might ruin our Jobro relationship. They are our friends." Elle said. Abbie added "Shes right! We Know, Ashley Tisdale, The Jobros---" Kiki inturripted "WELL! Enough of you and your little disney friends! Thats like Elmo and me hanging out! You cant get more babish."

Elle and abbie snorted at that comment.

**DURING DETENTION**

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" The Detention "Watcher" Tom Josilon, yelled. He was anything but cute. Also a big Miley Cyrus fan. He walked out of the room.

Kiki Brushed her blonde hair while Kendra fixed her mini-skirt. Elle's Cell Phone rang. It was Kevin. "Oh, what does he want?! Im In class!" Elle thought.

"Hello?" Elle whispered.

"Elle, Hey, Hi." Kevin said.

"Well, Im Kinda in school. In detention actually. Cant you like, IM me or do something thats quiet?" Elle whispererd.

"Fine! We both have sidekicks right?" Kevin said.

"YES!" Elle said aloud. And hung up. "Sorry." Elle stage-whispered.

Elle flipped open her sidekick. No teacher or Tom was here, There was a note on the board that said : NO TEACHER WILL BE HERE TILL 11:10 SO SHUT UP!

It was 10:03 now. We had 1 hour detention. Cool.

Kevinwashere: Heyyy.

xxxCutiexxx: Yes?

Kevinwashere: Well. Hi.

xxxCutiexxx: What?!

Kevinwashere: Nicks Sick.

xxxCutiexxx: With what?

Kevinwashere: His blood sugar was too low. Has a high fever 105 Degrees.

xxxCutiexxx: Really?

Kevinwashere: YUP. I think hes dying.

xxxCutiexxx: Why are you and Joe just sitting there?!? Go tend to his every need. You are stupid sometimes!

Joerocksdude: Thanks...

xxxCutiexxx: NO ONE TOLD ME THIS WAS A GROUP CHAT!

Kevinwashere: Opps!

Nickodude: Heyyy Im not sick.

xxxCutiexxx: Hi Nick. BYE!

Elle signed off. Whoa they were wierd. Elle decided to go chat with a girl she meet online. Her name was Becca.

Becca96: Hey.

xxxCutiexxx: hey. Didnt you say you were coming to RI?

Becca96: I am IN RI!

xxxCutiexxx: gasps

Becca96: LOL. I be at your house later.

xxxCutiexxx: COOOOOOOOL I GET TO MEET YOU UH HUH HUH! I dont know what you look like o.o

Becca96: I dont know what you look like. Besideswell see each other later.

xxxCutiexxx: OKAY! BYES!

(**SCHOOL ENDS)**

Elle invited Abbie to come with her home and Abbie said She couldnt.

So Elle ran home and Into the living room.

"Becca?" Elle asked.

"Elle?" Becca asked.

"Turn around!" Elle said.

Elle snapped around.

They Both Gasped.

"You----Look---Like----ME!" They both screamed and hugged.

Elle felt strange.

"Are we????" Elle asked.

"I... Think----" Becca said.

"I think were SISTERS! Long lost sisters!" Elle screamed.

They both danced. "UH HUH! I HAVE A SISTER WHOO!" "LEMME HEAR A WOOT WOOT!"

"WE HAVE TO FIND OUR FAMILY TREE ONLINE!" Becca yelled.

They ran to a computer and searched on the "So awesometasticicious!" Becca screamed.

There it was In bold print.

**Elle and Becca Ramos Born from Maria Rose (Smith) Ramos. Father is Jeffrey Ramos.**

"Thats----whoa." Becca and Elle said. Totally ignoring the Fact that Becca has to go home sometime.


	2. Elle and Becca learn the art of tricking

"I cant believe this! Are we both adopted. And... I never met my Real Mom then!" Elle exclaimed.

"Ackward. Me neither!" Becca laughed.

Elle logged of the computer. "I wonder what My mom will say..."

Becca stopped laughing. "I Think your mom Is home, Elle. I should go Hide!"

Becca started towards the upstairs. And Elle stopped her. "No! Ill hide. You, be me."

"Me? How!?" Becca asked, in complete confusion.

"Your my twin. Be me." Elle said, running to her room.

"Crap." Becca murmered. Elle's Sister opened the door. (He other sister) Becca stopped and Said "Hi Mom." "Um, Elle. Moms in the car. Shes coming. And dont play stupid!" Mia, Elles sister said.

Becca screamed inside. How stupid! It was her sister not her Mom!

The door opened again. Becca decided to just say "Hi."

"Hey, Sweetie." Elle mom said, bringing in $400 worth of groceries. "Im going out again. After your sis and i put this food away, Wanna stay here?"

"YES, I mean, Yeah. Okay." Becca said.

Elles mom put the groceries away, in a rush and Elle's Mom and Sister ran out the door.

Becca thought that was quick.

DING DONG! Elles bell rang. Becca opened the door. It was a Boy with brown hair.

"Hey Elle." He said.

"Hi, Um..." Becca said. She didnt know who the heck he was.

"Josh." He said. Sounding cunfuzzled.

"DUH! I knew that!" Becca lied.

"Who are you?" Becca asked clueless.

"YOUR boyfriend..." Josh answered.

"I KNEW THAT TOO!" Becca lied.

Josh glared at Becca. Becca said "Um, Ill Be right Back!" And ran upstairs.

Elle was watching TV. "Josh Is downstairs."

"Good for him. Im gonna go slap him." Elle said running downstairs. "I HATE YOU, JOSH!"

becca sighed. "LE GASPETH!"

"You have a twin?!?!" Josh screamed.

"Yes, and Goodbye! We are going to the Jonas'!" Elle screamed.

**AT THE JONAS'**

"So... Nick." Becca said, flirty.

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Your cute." Becca said. Nick blushed.

"You are too." He said.

"Wanna go out tommorow?" He asked.

"YES YES YESSSSSSS A MILLION TIMES YESSSSS!" Becca yelled. "I mean... Okay,"

"Lets make it a double date. You, me, Joe and Elle." Nick said.

"Joe and Elle? They are dating?" Becca asked.

"No..." Nick said. Becca laughed.

Elle walked over to them.

"having fun?" Elle asked.

"Plenty!" Becca said Nick agreed.

"Oh, By the way. You are double dating with us tommorow." Becca added. Elle remembered she had no one to go with.

"With who?" Elle asked, sighing,

"Me and Nick, you and Joe."

Elle screamed inside. She Didnt like like Joe! They were only friends. the thought of going out disgusted her.

"Me and JOE?" Elle yelled. Joe came walking over._ Oh great, hes coming! _Elle thought. "I heard My name." Joe said.

"Your double dating with us tommorow, me an becca, Elle and you." Nick said. Elle Blushed. Wanting to kill nick. (but didnt)

"Oh. Ah-mazing. I mean. Thats cool, Dude." Joe said then hurried away, embarrased. Elle got a slight feeling Joe had a crush on her.

Elle didnt have any sort of "crush" On Joe. But you never know, things happen.

Nick got up from his chair an went to the counter to get some Cheese Cubes.

"Bring me one!" Becca said, and ran towards Nick.

Elle sat on the couch, completly bored. Then she started to think about the date. "This will be interesting."

Becca ran over like a drunken sailor.

"Haha! Did you drink too much Soda?" Elle asked.

"Yes! Now we Have to leave! Miley is coming! We are all gonna hide at your house!" Becca said, Very, very, out of breath.

"Okay... Now, I should be the one who decides who comed to my house!!!!!" Elle said, trying to leave boredom. le gaspeth

"FINE! Just run dude!" Becca said, and pointed Elle toward the door.

The Jobros and Elle ran straight out the door.

"We'd Get there a lot faster by limo!" Kevin said. Becca stopped and Gasped.

"Limo, eh?" Becca said.

"Yeah, why?" Kevin asked

"Im thinking... Beccas gonna..." Nick started.

"ROAD TRIP!" Becca screamed, so loud, Miley appeared out of No where right in front of them, still in her emo/goth stage. With Nick on her shirt with a black backround and Skulls.

"Ugh, Whats with the shirt, Someone looked like they barfed on it..." Elle said. Becca l-o-l-ed.

"Uh, what happened Elle? Did you stick yourself in a cloning machine and Mess up?" Miley smirked.

Elle and Becca and The Jobros all gasped. "No, Miley. You stuck yourslef In a cows toilet and ate it." Joe said, "That wasnt even funny!" Nick said, still eating his cheese cube,

"Well, if she acts like herself, the cows will think shes family..." Becca said.

"They dont have to think, theyll know!" Elle said, backing up Beccas Good comeback.

Miley smirked. "Aha!! What kind of Comeback was THAT?!!!??"

"A good one!" Nick said. Miley smirked. "Im going to leave, BYE girls..." Miley said with a sinister grin.

"Freaky girl..." Joe said. Kevin, sitting on a bench was eating a mini-hot dog that smelt terrible.

"UM, Kev, whats that?" Elle asked.

"A pre-rapped Mini cheese Dog!" Kevin said, with a peice of dangiling cheese coming out of his mouth.

"Ick." Elle smirked.

"Its good! Wanna bite?" Kevin said holding the foul smelling hot dog in front of her face.

"I'll pass..." Elle said.

"Well, I think Im gonna catch, a cold! I think Me and Elle better get back home. Bye" Becca grabbed Elle and started to run home.

**THE NEXT DAY. (15 MINUETS BEFORE THE DATE!)**

Elle and Becca put makeup on.

They both had nice outfits on. Becca had a black polo with a BIG white belt around the waist and Blue Jean shorts. She had white Boots on that had a heel and where long. She left her hair down.

Elle had a Black polo on also, except she had on a white denim mini skirt and fishnet tights. She kept her hair down also. She had black converses on, those whent up to her knee.

They kept appling makeup until 5 minuets before the date. Then they stepped outside. It was still 5 of.

"You guys are fashionably early." Becca stated.

"Hey, we always are." Joe said and Nick Slapped him in a brotherly way.

"Here." Nick said, giving Becca a bunch of flowers. Becca was so happy she gave Nick a really tight hug.

Joe, still in his trance from being hit. Gave Elle a bunch of pink roses. Elle decided to skip the hug. o.o

"Lets get going." Nick said.

**AT THE PIZZARIA**

Elle was forced to sit next to Joe. While Becca sat Next to Nick.

"So..." Becca said.

"Whats up?" Nick said, a little nervous.

Elle shrugged. Joe sat doing spitballs at all the elderly people.

Becca and Nick laughed at What Joe was doing.

_my dates turning out to be a little geek! I cant believe Im here. Im Not supposed to Be here with Joe. Im supposed to be here with Josh._

Elle sighed. The waitress came over. She was very preppy. Must've been her first day,

"HI! Welcome to Besties Pizza! We have awesomical specials we cant wait for you to try! So, what woud you like?" She asked.

"We'll get a large pepperoni pizza."Nick said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"OKAY!" The preppy waitress said and skipped away.

Elle looked at her fork and Looked at becca and Nick.

_Already Kissing?We just got here! Joe's a dork. Man, Now i have, No one?_

Becca and Nick would do a giggle every now and then, and the sound of their lips would be loud every once in a while, Just like Elle and Josh used too.

Elle could feel a teardrop rolling down her eye. _Why now?_ Elle wiped her eye, then the mascara bled on her hand. She must've looked terrible.

Elle got up, and ran out the door, her eyes bled tears. Becca looked up. "Ill be right back." She said to Nick.

Elle sat outside the Pizza Place on the curb and cried. Her mascara bled all over her face.

"Elle, why are you crying?" Becca asked sitting on the curb next to Elle.

"Just---Oh---I---miss---Josh!" Elle said, her voice was shaky.

Becca rubbed Elle's back.

"Elle, are you jealous?" Becca asked, wondering if Elle was mad at Nick and Becca.

"No, why would I be jealous?" Elle said, no, she wasnt jealous.

Elle stood up. "Elle!" Becca said grabbing Elles hand. Elle stopped. When their hands touched a spark went through their hands to their chest. "What was that?" Becca asked.

"I- dont know! It felt... like magic..." Elle said.

"Elle, give me your hand!" Becca said. Elle did. It happened again.

"Elle, the same thing happened in---" Becca said.

"Twitches o.o" Elle said.

"Well, lets try what happened in the movie..." Becca said.

Elle and Becca put their hands together. They both thought the same thing. To switch outifits.

They closed their eyes. Suddenly they felt another spark.

They opened their eyes and looked down.

"WE DID IT!" Elle said. "YOUR WEARING MY CLOTHES!"

They were thinking the same thing. They would trick the jonas brothers into thinking Elle was Becca and becca was Elle.


	3. Arrested?

Elle and Becca ran into the pizza place.

"Elle, Becca!" Nick yelled. Little did they know Becca was Elle and Elle was Becca.

Elle slid next to Nick.

"Is everything worked out with Elle?" Nick Whispered to Elle (who he thought was Becca)

"Yeah, everythings... fine." Elle whispered back.

Joe continiued to act like a dork until he saw That Elle (or Becca) was sitting right next to him.

"Hey, Elle." Joe said to Becca.

"Hey." Becca said.

Nick grinned "Where were we?" He asked leaning in to kiss Elle. As soon as their lips met Elle pushed away.

"Whats wrong, Becca?" Nick asked. "Nothing. I need to talk to Elle for a second, come on Elle." Elle waved for Becca to come outside.

"Elle! How could you kiss Nick?" becca said.

"we have to switch back!" Elle said.

They thought the same thing again and they looked down. They were naked.

"EW EW EW!WERE OUTSIDE! THEIR ARE PEOPLE LOOKING AT US!" Elle pointed to the elderly man looking at them.

The thought the same thing very quickly. And, ah, their clothes were back! They ran back inside.

Elle thought about how good It felt to kiss nick... she wandered off in a daze.

"Elle!" Joe said.

"Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah, what?" Elle said.

"Its the part of our date where we kiss." Joe said.

Elle froze. _kiss who? Kiss Joe?!_ "Kiss you?" Elle asked.

"Yes..." Joe said and leaned in. Elle backed away and fell out of the booth.

"You dont like me do you?" Joe asked.

"Yes, Yeah I do!" Elle lied.

"Then how come you wont kiss me!?" Joe demanded.

Elle froze.

"I will..." Elle agreed.

Joe leaned in to kiss her their lips met.

Elle didnt like the moment. Joe still kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

Elle allmost barfed.

"You do?" Elle asked,

"Well, Yes." Joe said.

"We Havent said anything the whole night! You call this a date. Im Out of here!" Elle left.

"Whats her problem?" Joe asked.

"Dont ask me." Nick said.

Becca sighed. "I am going to go with her... bye." Becca kissed Nick goodbye and left.

Becca ran to Elle's house which was right around the corner.

Becca ran into the kitchen and saw something She thought she would never see.

Elle was Emo.

Becca grabbed the knife away.

"Are you insane? You can Kill yourself doing this."

"I have too! I cant stand No Josh! This is my first time, its not like i LIKE doing this... I mean, I have too."

"We are going to go find Josh and get you too back together!" Becca grabbed Elle and ran two streets over to Josh's house.

"What the---?" becca said, Josh's house was on fire.

"OH NO!!!" Elle said Running into the burning house.

"ELLE NO!!!!!!!!!!" Becca screamed and Ran after Elle.

"I have to find him!" Elle said, running up the burning stairs.

Becca screamed as a peice of burning wood fell right next to her.

"JOSH? JOSH? WHERE ARE YOU?" Elle screamed, running into Josh's room.

On his bed was a crinkled up note, and Josh. Elle opened the note tears rolling down her cheeks. The note said:

_Dear Elle,_

_I am sorry for what I have done, And I would like to make up for it, when your reading this note, i hope it will be at a happy time and when you are in a good mood. I want to like you to know---_

The rest was burned off.

Well, I guess Josh Is gone... hes gone... Hes... dead. Becca thought.

"Lets check the closet." Elle said, she opened the door. Josh was there dead as a doorknob.

"JOSH!" Becca and Elle screamed. He was dead. There was no way of saving him...

They had to leave him there...

"Lets bring him back to Life!" Becca suggested.

"NO!" Elle said.

"YES!" Becca screamed.

The fire was coming in Josh's room. No way out, but jump out the window...

They grabbed Josh and... and... and... jumped out the 3 story floor window.

Elle and Becca were sprawled on the ground. They were ok. Just a few bruises. No Big deal.

They were both thinking the same thing, They would bring Josh to the nearest police station.

So they did.

A police Officer sat at a desk eating a doughnut.

'SIR! OUR FRIENDS DEAD!" Becca said.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GIRLS ARE UNDER ARREST FOR KILLING THIS YOUNG BOY." he said

"What?" Elle and Becca both said. Then Becca relized she still had the knife in her pocket.

"No---We--- didnt---to---us!" Becca and Elle said. The Police officer shoved them in the car and brought them to prison.

he shoved them in the cell and locked it.

"We could have Just brought him back with magic!" Becca said.

"Its against My religion!" Elle said/

"WELL, YOU HAVE A VERY STUPID---" Becca started.

"YOU BETTER NOT SAY RELIGION!" Elle shouted.

"RELIGION! HA! WHATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT!" Becca teased.

"IM GOING TO SHIP YOU BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Elle said, Becca looked heartbroken.

"You are?" Becca asked.

"Well, right now. Im thinking about it." Elle said. Quieter.

"You cant! I ran away here! I dont like it at home! No At all!. No one knows Im here! You cant send me back!" Becca pleaded, crying.

"You ran Away!?!" Elle asked.

"Yes." Becca said.

"Becca, we gotta get out of here." Elle said with a smile. Then Becca Smiled

They would use Magic.

They made the guard let them out. With Magic. They ran to Elle's house.

It had been a long day.

But tommorow would be longer.


	4. The Dreammm ooooh

**In elles dream...**

It was a cloudy and Foggy day. No one was around.

No Buildings.

Animals.

People.

Or Cars.

Just Elle and Josh running through a field.

Elle stopped and Ran to hug Josh.

She fell right through him.

"Josh... I... I.. cant hug you!" Elle said.

Josh didnt say a word, kept running.

"Josh! Answer me!" Elle said, trying to catch up.

He didnt. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Josh, Josh!? What is it?" Elle said, she was looking at a Big dark black whole, then a white light.

Josh didnt answer. Instead, he just gave Elle a hug.

Elle couldnt help but cry, now she knew where she was.

Purgatory.

Josh slowly walked into the white light.

Heaven

Elle was crying tears of Joy now.

Now she wanted to go to heaven more then anything.

To see Josh.

Vava, Vavo, Her Aunt Stella.

She knew she wasnt dead.

Then Elle woke up.

Becca was already dressed.

"Hey, sleepy. Get up. Lets go see Nick." Becca said, throwing Elle some clothes.

"Wha--Oh... Ok." Elle said.

Elle put the clothes on, brushed her hair and teeth.

Totally forgetting Breakfast.

They walked to the Jonas'.

No words spoken.

When they reached the Jonas', the rang the doorbell. Joe answered.

"Hi Becca---" He said happily then he saw Elle. "Hello, Elle." He said, Not so happy.

Becca waved and Elle just walked Past Joe.

"Hey! They are here!" Nick said, he ran and gave them both a hug.

"Hey!" Becca said.

"Hi." Elle mumered.

Her new obbsession was Stewie Griffin.

She had to change.

The was no point in obbsessing over your friends

Thats just wronggggg...

Elle thought about it.

Sure.

shes a fan.

Okay.

There.

And a friend.

But No romance,

Scince Josh died,

No Romance.

She Would Enter a convent.

Ah.

Then Elle thinks.

No.

Way.

Maybe.

Not.

Oh well.

Elle had a lot on her mind,

But she went far.

Too far.

Um... So... yeah.

Then For no reason at All. Joe walked over to her and Gave her a friendly hug.

"Listen..." Joe started. Elle listened.

"...I think, That we started off on the wrong foot..."

_oh brother! Is he trying to ask me out again?!??!?!?!_

"...And...maybe...we...can...start...off...again...?"

_Crap. Crap. Crapola. Yup. I was righttttt._

_Totally and completly RIGHT._

_Righter then right._

_The rightest person ever._

_Aha. Im smart._

Elle paused. She didnt want to try again. But those eyes... those... gorgous...

_NO! I was falling into his trap. NO NO NO!!_

_Okay... maybe... His eyes were cute..._

_BUT NO!_

_I couldnt fall in love with a friend. A famous friend._

_Well, I did fall in love with Josh._

_NO! NO! NO!_

_Eyes... OH SHUT UP MYSELF! Gawd..._

_Oh, but those eyes..._

_NO!!!!!!_

"Ok... But NO kissing." Elle finally said to Joe, who was tapping his foot.

"AWESOME... I mean, Alright..." Joe said.

Elle giggled.


	5. Elle gets in a fight And kisses

**LATER THAT NIGHT... AT THE DATE**

Elle decided to not go on a double date... Random.

She didn't really WANT to be there.

This was more of a force to go.

But, those eyes.

Those

Innocent Eyes.

It was at the movies.

They were seeing, _Attack! I have a Spork!_

Which was more comedy then scary.

Joe yawned and tryed to do the _move _On Elle.

Elle moved the hand and soon as it reached her. She placed it back on his lap and whispered "No..."

He quickly slouched in his seat.

Dumdeedum.

_This movie is stupid. I mean, Yeah! Its all like, The main charcter Lili, eats a pizza with a spork...? How... interesting???_

Joe offered Elle some popcorn. Elle quickly took some, without the risk of their hands touching.

She wondered if she could tell them to just be friends.

But that would hurt him too much.

Elle had a weakness for _butter-overload x-treme Pop-Corn!_

She couldnt help but get more.

Her hand touched his.

She could see love in his eyes.

She coulnd't feel anything.

_I dont feel anything! DONT BE SOOOOO STUPID!_

"Listen... I just want to be friends... Is that Okay with you?" Elle said, kinda feeling guilty. He really _liked _her.

Joe didn't say anything for about three seconds.

"Well... Not reallyyyy..." Joe said, shakey.

Elle felt even MORE guilty...

She didnt like the feeling of making Him upset...

The movie ended really stupidly.

The spork attacked thr girl and said "Muhahahah"

The lights slowly turned on. She had made it through the date! Without any, um, Kissing.

Elle and Joe stood up and walked out of the theater.

_I will write a Novel. And Call it "Date from H-e-double hockeysticks" And I'm not changing any NAMES!_

Then Elle relized.

_Shouldnt there be crazy fans surrounding us? Why arent there any? What happened?!'_

"Why arent there any fans surrounding us?" Elle asked Joe, Sympathetically.

"I'd Rather not answer that question." Joe said, rather upset.

Elle stopped short.

"Is one of your shows going to be canceled?" Elle asked.

"NO! Its... Its... Its..." He started. Then he grabbed Elle, P.S. By the shoulder, no place else.And took her to the car.

"ok. Tell me." Elle demanded.

Joe sighed.

"..I've been acused of murder..."

"YOU?! WHAT!??!?!?!?!?!" Elle screamed.

Her Friend... A murderer?

Had she not been reading any newspapers?

Wait, she only reads the comics.

"Who would you had killed?" Elle said.

"Miley's Sister." Joe replied, sighing,

"Oh..." Elle said.

She felt like giving him a friendly hug.

Friendly.

Hug.

So she did.

He jumped, practically, when her arms fell against his shoulders.

"...You...are...hugging...me..." Joe said.

"I know." Elle said.

Those eyes.

Elle quickly removed the thought from her mind.

She stopped hugging and took out her cell phone.

Aha. She dailed the Newspapers number.

A lady answered.

"Hello? California Times."

"You listen and Listen good! Joe Jonas. NOT a damn murderer! So you take that STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID ARTICLE OUT OF THIS NEWSPAPER OR ILL GO OVER THERE AND KILL YOU STUPID PEOPLE MYSELF! AND..." Elle began, in that annoying voice. She froze for a second then spoke again.

"MY BOY FRIEND JOE JONAS DIDNT DO ANY THING TO YOU! SO YOU GO OVER TO YOUR COMPUTER AND RETYPE THAT WHOLE ARTICE AND I WANT TO HER THE PITTAR PATTER OF YOUR FINGERS AGAINST THOSE KEYS RIGHT NOW, YOU HEAR?! SO GO DO IT. OR DIE WOMAN! WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS ANYWAY!? DID THAT LITTLE BRAT-OF-A-SINGER, MILEY CYRUS TELL YOU THAT?! I SURE HOPE, BECAUSE ILL GO OVER TO HER HOUSE AND SCREAM AT HER. I KNOW HER STUPID SISTER IS NOT DEAD! SO GOODBYE MISS."

Elle hung up.

"Elle... I never heard you so mad." Joe said.

"I've never been so mad." Elle said.

"Does this mean you were mad... for me?" Joe said, blushing.

"Maybe..." Elle said...

"You said boyfriend..."

Elle blushed.

She felt something now,

She had stuck up for someone.

Joe leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

It wasnt like their first, at the pizzaria.

It had... more feeling.

It was no major lip lock (gross)

Just a small kiss.

Which felt good.

Elle backed up.

"Joe... I didnt know it would be like... This... I liked the kiss and all. But Josh... and all this... Just too sudden...Sorry. Im not breaking up... Just... We were never boyfriend Girlfriend. We can be, soon." Elle said.

Joe stayed silent.

"I really like you..." Joe said.

Elle felt terrible.

"Im sorry..." Elle said, then couldnt help but kiss him. Again.

Then a Knock came to the window.


End file.
